Legends Don't Fight, Neither Do Spirits
by VampireWizard
Summary: Jack and Susan. Children of Deoxys set off on an adventure to stop a world battle, and the truth of their parent and their past life...At that same time...
1. The Legend of Deoxys

**Okay, hiya people! This is my first ever Pokemon story. I am a huge fan of Pokemon, and I hope that you are too. This story talks about Deoxys, and his/her life. I don't know if Deoxys is a boy or girl, so I will make it boy/girl when ever I write. But if you know, please let me know. Because I don't want to write Deoxys as an 'it.' Rude, jsut rude. And please please please please please, read and review. And here is the summary, hope you like it:**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Legend of Deoxys

_For years, man kind and Pokemon have lived side by side in peace and harmony. The last out break from Kyorge and Groudon caused panic though out Hoenn. Rayquaza's aid of help caused nothing mere than more panic. Now, man kind has abandoned Pokemon to make them suffer. Humans have created rebels to take out Pokemon, and Pokemons have made armies to destroy human kind. Only Kyorge, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Mew, Ho-Ho, Lugia, and Deoxys have rebelled against the human rebels and the Pokemon armies, created by the three regies of destruction. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel have created a massive army to destroy the humans. One by one, the ultimate legendary Pokemon have been held captive by Team Magma or team Aqua, and even now the Pokemon rebellion. Only Deoxys, Jirachi, Mew, and Rayquaza stand tall and firm to all that appose friend ship. And now, is when Deoxys has to fight for the fate of the world…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deoxys hurriedly glided above the Atlantic Oceans. It quickly glanced back to see who was chasing it.

A band of Kingdras and Gyarados were swimming in the ocean, following Deoxys.

Deoxys turned around to face his enemies. A Kingdra sprouted out from the depths of the ocean and blasted a jet of water at Deoxys.

Deoxys turned around to face Kingdra. The water smashed into Deoxys's stomach. Deoxys flew backwards. He/She (Don't know which one) held up one hand and the sky above the sea began to turn yellow. In a few seconds, the sky began to release thunderbolt allover the sea. It struck all of the Gyarados and the Kingdras. And then Deoxys raised a hand, and a thunderbolt smashed the Kingdra that had shot the water to him/her.

Deoxys stopped the thunderbolts. He/She turned around. A strong force of Psycho was coming towards him/her. The water began to bubble, and then a purple figure emerged out from the water.

"Very good, Deoxys, very good," Mewtwo said clapping his hands together.

"And I presume that you are Mewtwo, a Pokemon wanting to destroy the humans. I know what you are up to," Deoxys snapped back at Mewtwo.

"Oh you do, do you? Well then, shall we dance?" Mewtwo asked.

"Any time which you think is the best for me to kick your machine ass to hell!" Deoxys screeched. And then he/she threw a shadow ball towards Mewtwo.

The shadow ball smashed Mewtwo in the belly causing him to fall back down. He quickly hovered back up and threw towards Deoxys a mighty rock using his psychic powers.

"I must say, that rock is awful small," Deoxys said.

"Oh really?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you have a better size?"

"Of course I do!" Deoxys answered. He/She raised his hand above the water and a rock the size of a building emerged out from the waters. "Here you go," he/she said.

"Thank you," Mewtwo said. He took the rock, but at the same time, Deoxys made a portal and escaped.

"Blasted! I will get you Deoxys!" Mewtwo screamed, and then he threw the huge chunk of stone away and teleported back to his lair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deoxys ran though the portal as fast as he/she could. He/She quickly glances back to see if Mewtwo was chasing in behind. No, thank goodness.

Deoxys stopped in his/her tracks and he/she began to pace slowly towards the end. A clearing was coming into view. It lead to a small village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small fat cubby woman with a straw hat was busy picking up some dandelions when a purple portal began to appear in front of her.

"What in the name of Pokemon is that?" she asked.

Deoxys went out of the portal, and started at the woman.

The woman gave a painful perching scream. "Help! Deoxys is here! Help! It will kill me!"

"Please, be quiet!" Deoxys said in a polite voice.

"Help—what did you just say?" the woman asked.

"I said please be quiet, other Pokemons are here," Deoxys said.

"Well, I can take care of my self!" the woman said while she shake her hip up and down.

Just then, Campurt, a Banette, and a Mawile came out from behind the trees.

"These are the Pokemons that were listening," Deoxys said.

"And? They are only wild Pokemons!" the woman said.

"Only wild Pokemon?" a voice said behind the trees.

"Who's there? Show your self!" the woman cried.

Arthur, leader of the Team Magma stepped out into the open. "Deoxys," he said pointing his finger to Deoxys. "You are mine!"

* * *

**Well? What do you think so far for the begining. Next chapter will talk about the fight and Deoxys and that fat woman. And, something else that will scare you...Please, read and review, and when you review write what ever you want! NO FLAMES ON ME PLEASE! **

**Vampire Wizard**


	2. Battle of the Fat Lady

**Okay! Hiya people! Nice to meet you all again! Please, send a review! Just a tiny little review. I don't really care, I just want to know if you are here reading this or not! Now I found outa good summary for this story. And I don't have any thing else to say, so read!**

**Jawless Harry Bound in Chains: If the start was interesting, then the middle shall be shocking, and the end shall become overwhelming...**

**Pokebunny: I can't wait for chapter 21 to come out. So excitied! And thanks a lot about Deoxys being an 'it' rather than he/she. Sound way better! Thank yet again!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Battle of a fat lady

"You are not taking away my friend!" the fat woman said.

"Oh, I am so scared," Arthur said slapping his face with fear. His joke ended with a sudden death stare, "And what is a fat woman like you going to do? Make me flat?"

"No," the fat woman answered. "I am going to take you on in a Pokemon battle!" she cried.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, Arthur, leader of Team Magma. I can see by your bald red head!" the fat woman said.

"You insulted me! There is no way you will live to call me bald ever again!" Arthur screamed with rage.

"Um, excuse me sir," the fat woman said. "May we have a double battle, maximum is six, okay?"

"Very well, but either way, you lose," Arthur said, and he took out two master balls.

With a flash of light, two Pokemons appeared. In the right of Arthur stood Mightyena, and on the left flew Crobat.

"Impressive huh?" Arthur asked to the fat woman.

"Impressive? Hum! Watch mine!" the woman cried out, and she threw out two pokeballs.

With a flash of light, two Pokemons appeared. On the right of the fat woman was Plusle, and on the left was Minun.

"Ha! You think these two little rats of light can take me on?" Arthur asked?

"Yes they can, I would like you to meet Plus and Minus!" the fat woman said.

"Meet Death Hound and Silent Night," Arthur said.

"What ever, lets start!" the woman said. She turned to Deoxys who was sleeping. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

"Death Hound, do earthquake!" Arthur cried, and Death Hound began to stomp on the ground.

"Plus and Minus, jump into the air, and do thunder wave to both of them!" the fat woman said.

Plus and Minus jumped into the air just in time before the earthquake hit them. They both began to glow and then a cage of lightning surrounded Death Hound and Silent Night.

"Alright! You got them paralyzed!" the fat woman said.

"Very good," Arthur said. "Silent Night, do Arial Ace on that dumb Plus!"

Silent Night moved once, twice and then it fell down onto the floor with a loud smash.

"WHAT!" Arthur screamed. "Silent Night! Get up now! Fight! Death Hound, do Crunch! Guys! Do something!"

At that command, Death Hound and Silent Night began to dance around the floor. They began to sing a rhythm. Plus and Minus dance to the beat.

"NO! You pathetic creatures! Wake up! What did you do to them?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, you know, my two cute little Pokemon are holding the crazy badge, what ever the touch turns crazy. Nice trick eh?" the woman asked.

"That is not funny! I am supposed to destroy you!"

"Calm down, this will help," the woman said. "Alright now, Plus and Minus, to Mega punch to Hell Hound. And then hold hands, and do Thunder!"

The two little yellow mice both ran up to Hell Hound and they began to punch fiercely on him. In a matter of seconds, Hell Hound fainted. Then the both of them, exhausted, held hands a sparks flew out from them. A thunder cloud formed above the Crobat on the floor, and a Thunderbolt fell down onto Silent Night, fainting it.

"No! They were my best ones!" Arthur cried.

Plus and Minus both became dizzy, and they too, fell down.

The fat woman and Arthur both returned their Pokemons' to their pokeballs. "You did great," the woman whispered to the Pokeballs.

"Now, is my next team!" Arthur said.

A Camerupt and a Grumpig both stood by their master's side.

The fat woman threw out two pokeballs. A flash of white came out, and next to her stood a Milktank, and a Crawdaunt.

"I suppose you name your Pokemons Fire Head and Total Darkness?" the woman asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Arthur asked surprised.

"It says so in their name tag," the woman said pointing out a name tag around their necks.

"Oh, golly me! I forgot to take those name tags off!" Arthur said.

"Yah! Now Milkycow, show them your Mega-Milk squirt, and Crabby-Who, do bubble beam!" the woman said.

Milkycow faced the two other Pokemons, and squirted milk at them. (I know it is dumb) A loud hissing sound came from Fire Head which meant that it was well hit. Then Crabby-Who jumped into the air, claws out, and fell down onto the ground and squirted water at them with bubbles.

Fire Head ran towards Milkycow, avoiding the bubbles and water as much as possible and it tackled down Milkycow.

The Grumpig, Total Darkness began to from a shadow ball, and it shot it towards Crabby-Who.

"You dumb heads! Why are you just doing random attacks?" Arthur asked to his Pokemons.

The fat woman saw a chance. "Alright now, Milkycow, do body slam on Fire Head, and Crabby-Who, do Crunch on Total Darkness, and avoid that shadow ball!"

The Milktank jumped into the air and fell down right on top of Fire Head, pinning it to the ground. Next, Crabby-Who opened its mouth and it, took a big bite out of the Grumpig, fainting it.

"Fire Head! That Milktank is on top of you! Do Eruption now!" Arthur said.

Milkycow began to feel heat under its belly, and it jumped down just before a jet of lava and stones erupted out from the Camerupt. Fire Head, began to drop his head, and soon enough it fell down, and fainted.

"Alright Pokemons!" the woman cried with joy. She returned her Pokemon in their pokeballs and she turned to Arthur.

"I shall not lose to you!" Arthur said. And then he threw out two black pokeballs.

The fat woman took a good look at the pokeballs with fear. They were very familiar, and she realized who the person was…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

_Sandy was only ten when she first caught her first Pokemon. She was humming to herself with great joy. She had a friend, named Kassy, and she never liked Pokemons. When Rui saw Sandy so happy, she asked her what was it._

_"Hey, Sandy, why are you so happy?"Kassy asked._

_"Oh noting, I just caught my first Pokemon, a Milktank! It is only a baby, and it is so cute!" Sandy said realizing the pokeball she was holding to reveal a baby Milktank._

_Kassyfelt hate and jealously in her heart. She had always wanted a Pokemon so badly, and she could never get one. No matter how hard she tried._

_"Kassy, what is the matter?" Sandy asked while she tried to return the Milktank in the pokeball while the baby Milktank kept on running around, avoiding the pokeball._

_"Oh, nothing, Oh gosh! I just remembered! Professor Birch was going to show me something!"Kassy said and she ran towards the lab._

_"Oh, Kassy, good. Thought you would not make it," Professor Birch said. He handed her a black pokeball._

_"What is this?"Kassy asked looking at the black pokeball._

_"Oh that is a black pokeball of evil. It is suppose to catch evil Pokemons. And by accident, I let two of those drop and one of them fell onto Houndour, and the other fell down onto a Gastly." Professor Birch said._

_"So which one do I have?"Kassy asked._

_"The Houndour," Professor Birch said._

_"Can I have both of them?"Kassy asked._

_"I am afraid not," Professor Birch said and turned around to the library._

_WhenKassy was sure no one was looking, she snatched the other black pokeball and ran for it._

_Sandy saw all of this in the window…_

Flash Back Ends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the flash of white light, came a Houndum, and a Gengar.

"Kassy? Is that you Kassy?" Sandy asked.

Arthur looked at Sandy for a moment, and then he took his neck and ripped it out.

Sandy screamed with horror.

Where the mask of Arthur had been, was Kassy, her old friend from the past…

Kassy had orange hair that went down to her shoulders. She had green eyes, that were dancing with red flames. Wrinkles were coming on her skin, and she looked pale. Her skin was no more the fair brown color it had once been.

"Hello Sandy,"Kassy said in an evil tone. "At last we meet."

Deoxys looked atKassy for a second then pounced forward…

* * *

**Rather long chapter, but I will try to make them as short with tons of info! Review! Ideas are welcome if you have any! And People too! I don't know what Sally's last two Pokemons should be! Help me!**

**VWIAW (Vampire Wizard is a Writer) :P**


	3. Old Friend

**People, sorry about the long update! I hope this chapter suits you! **

**Goodbye2you: I don't know, but if you have not yet seen my other Pokemon story, "Pokemon: Light and Darkness." That story would suit you rather well...**

**Pokebunny: I forgot that Deoxys was asleep. Maybe it work up or something from the racket! Sorry! Missed that!**

**Tyrannosaurs Cerato: Here is where it goes...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Old Friend

Deoxys pounced towards Kassy, but an arm stopped it from going any further.

"No, not now, Deoxys. Don't, this is what she wants you to do," Sandy said.

Deoxys relaxed, and it flew away.

"Now look at what you have done!" Kassy screamed. "You have ruined my chance! Man, fuck you!"

"So, it is Kassy then," Sandy said, smiling.

"Yes, yes, yes, Sandy. It is me, Kassy McLennan. So what?" Kassy asked.

"I always knew you were evil, from the day that you stole that Ghastly and Houndour, I have always known," Sandy replied.

"You saw me steal that Ghastly? Oh, so that was you by the window. Well, this time, you will not live to tell the tale. For, sadly, I am going to have to kill you," Kassy said.

"Not, so fast!" Sandy said. And she threw out two Pokemons, her last ones.

In a flash of white, two Pokemons stood by her side. One was a Roselia, and the other was a Aggron.

"By the power of darkness, you will die! Houndoum, do Flame Thrower on Sandy!" Kassy said.

"What? You can't do that?" Sandy said.

"Just watch me! Houndoum, do it now!" Kassy said.

"Aggron, use protect on me! Roselia, use Shadow Ball on Gengar!" Sandy said.

"Gengar! Use Thunderbolt on Aggron!" Kassy said.

Everything happened at once. Houndoum blasted the Flame Thrower, Aggron went to Sandy, and made a shield, Roselia shot the Shadow Ball; Gengar blasted a Thunderbolt to Aggron.

The Shadow Ball smashed right when Gengar unleashed the Thunderbolt, and it fainted when the Shadow Ball smashed it. (Some how, and Roselia's can learn Shadow Ball)

Aggron made the shield just fast enough, that the Flame Thrower, and Thunderbolt both smashed at the same time. Luckily, the shield protected him, and Sandy.

"No! How come? They were suppose to me at different times! No!" Kassy said. She began to pound on the ground.

"Well, you are just not good enough. Aggron, use mega punch on that Houndoum, and Roselia, use Body Slam (They can do it) on Houndoum to finish it off!" Sandy said.

Kassy was too busy smashing the ground that she did not care what happened.

Aggron ran towards Houndoum, and sent a powerful punch towards Houndoum that sent it flying right towards Roselia who jumped into the air, and fell right on top of Houndoum (Free Style Way), carrying it to the ground, where it smashed.

Now an attack like that, for sure would have fainted the Pokemon, but Houndoum some how lived.

"Okay, while it is down, Aggron, use Steel Punch (Made up, I think) to finish it off!" Sandy said.

Aggron punched Houndoum right in the belly, and it sent it flying all the way towards Kassy, who opened her Pokeball, and sucked the Pokemon in.

"I still have one more attack," Kassy said.

By now, Deoxys came back, looking rather happy.

"And what is that? A gun?" Sandy asked.

"That's right!" Kassy said, and she pulled out a gun.

Sandy stared at horror, Kassy was actually holding a gun (oh my God!)!

"Don't worry, Sandy" Kassy said smirking. "It is not for you," she pointed the gun towards Deoxys. "It is for you!"

And then she pulled back on the trigger…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I am going to make a quick little stop here. My hands are tired…**

**(30 mins late)**

**Okay that is better! How was that part?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gun made a blast in the air. The bullet was flying towards Deoxys, and Deoxys did not seem to notice it.

"No!" Sandy screamed, and she ran towards Deoxys, with Aggron charging towards Kassy, and Roselia jumping in the air trying to catch the ball.

Aggron ran towards Kassy and sent her a punch in the head which spilt the head. The brain and the top of the skull flew though the air, and it landed with a _Plop _onto the soft grass. Blood was spilling out from the hole, and the last thing Kassy saw before her eyes closed was Aggron opening its mouth and releasing out a blast of heat (Fire Blast). The full force of the heat, cooked Kassy's body till it turned black, and turned to ash (most of it). The remains of the body were blown away by the wind.

The bullet ran though that air. Roselia ran after the bullet as fast as she could, she jumped into the air, her arms reached out trying to catch the bullet, and the she smashed into a tree!

Sandy was running towards Deoxys screaming its name. Deoxys looked up, and it saw the bullet flying through the air. But it was too late; the bullet hit Deoxys squared in the chest.

Deoxys fell down onto the ground. Sandy fell down next to it.

Sandy hugged Deoxys. "Oh, God! Please, don't die! You can't die! You still have a war to win! Please! Don't die!" Sandy said.

Deoxys looked at Sandy, and spoke to her (It is so smart, that it can speak English). "Sandy, dear lady. It is okay. There is still Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Celebi, and Mew left to take the army to battle. I have done my part. But I must go now."

"No! You can't go now! I want my husband to meet you!" Sandy said. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me! You can't go now! Not now!"

"Sandy, your husband is dead. He was killed my Team Aqua while he interfered with their plans," Deoxys said.

"No! I am going to be alone now!" Sandy said. She cried on Deoxys.

"You won't," Deoxys said.

"And how? My whole family is dead!" Sandy said.

"Can you take care of my children?" Deoxys asked.

"Children? You have kids? Sandy asked.

"No, but I can copy my DNA to make a kid, two actually. Fraternal Twins," Deoxys said.

"Can you?" Sandy asked.

"Yes I can, oh dear Sandy," Deoxys said.

Its center power began to glow, and it raised its two hands. A small blob began to from on them. They fell down, and they began to take the shape of babies.

And then, when the babies were complete, the power turned off, and Deoxys closed its eyes, not for now, but for ever…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(11 years later)

"Jack! Susan! Stop playing with that Game Cube and come down and have some breakfast!" Sandy called at her adopted fraternal twins.

Jack and Susan Oxys are the children of Deoxys. Sandy Oxys is there foster mother.

"One minute mom!" Jack called out.

"Not one minute! Today is the day you will get your first Pokemons! Get downstairs right now! Your sister already came!" Sandy said.

Jack looked next to him, his sister did had went down to have breakfast. Jack leaned forward, and turned off the game. He ran down stairs, and he said good morning to his mother.

"Good, you came," Sandy said.

"Yes I did mom," Jack said, and he glanced a cold hard stare at Susan.

Susan returned back that glare, and stuck her tongue out, which was purple because she was sucking on a lollypop.

"Susan, don't do that!" Sandy said when she turned around and saw Susan sticking her tongue out.

"Yes mom," Susan said, and she began sucking on her lolly pop again.

When Jack and Susan were ten, their foster mother, Sandy, told them about Deoxys and the battle. She told them to call her foster mother from that day on, but they said that she was the closet thing to a mom, so she let them called her mom or mother.

"Come on Susan," Jack said grabbing his jacket. "We have gotta go!"

Jack was wearing green jeans, a green T-shirt, green shoes, a green hat was on his head, he had a green watch, and a green bag pack which was filled with the supplies he needed.

Susan wore purple jeans, a purple T-Shirt, shoe, hat, watch, and a purple bag pack. They were both eleven, and today was the day that they would get their first Pokemon.

"Bye mom! Take care!" Susan said, and she waved good bye to her mother.

"Take care! And be careful!" Sandy called out, but they were too far to hear that.

Jack and Sandy made it to the lab in tops time. They knocked on the door, and then they entered in.

Professor Birch was already hading out two Pokeballs to two kids.

One had gray hair, and the other had brown hair. They looked both alike.

"Hello Professor Birch," Jake said.

"Good day to you too," Susan said to the two kids.

"Hello, Jack and Susan. These two are my kids, Brixe, and Maxie (The people from Ruby, and Sapphire, and possibly Emerald).

"Nice to meet you Jack and Susan," Maxie said.

"Yeah," Brixe said.

"I suppose you came here for your Pokemons right?" Professor Birch said.

"Yup," Susan answered.

"Then, here you go," Professor Birch said handing both of them a Pokeball. "Why don't you have a quick battle with my two kids first?"

"Love to!" Jack said.

So, Brixe, Jack, Maxie, and Susan went out side for a quick battle.

"Will a double battle work?" Jack asked.

"Sure enough!" Brixe said.

"Go, Torchic!" Brixe said and a small fiery Pokemon came out.

"Go, Treecko!" Maxie said, and a reptile came out, which had a very large tail.

"I wonder what my Pokemon is?" Jack asked.

"Jack, mom told Professor Birch to give us the Pokemons that we always wanted! Which matches to out taste of cloths!" Susan said.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"Look, go, Ralts!" Susan said, and a little white Pokemon came out.

"Oh!" Jack said. "Go, Nincada!" Jack said, and a little beetle like bug came out.

"Shall we start?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing!" Maxie said.

(Now I won't say there names of the people, to much trouble to write it!)

Treecko, use Leer to lower Ralts defense!

Ralts, use growl!

Torchic, use scratch on Nincada!

Nincada, use leech life on Treecko!

Treecko cast an evil glare at Ralts, and Ralts went back. At that same time, Torchic ran toward Nincada to scratch it, but Ralts use growl, and it was slowed down, which gave Nincada a chance to dodge that attack, and attack Treecko, which, fainted.

Treecko! No!

Alright Nincada! Now use Harden to avoid the scratch from Torchic!

Torchic, don't scratch Nincada, but scratch Ralts!

Ralts use growl again! And again! Keep on doing it!

Nincada! Forget about harden and use scratch on Torchic while its back is turned!

Torchic! Watch out!

Torchic did not move fast enough, and Nincada sent a scratch to it, which had a major hit on it, and it fainted.

"Whoa! Jack and Susan! That was some battle! I thought we were going to win there," Maxie said.

"But we will meet again," Brixe said, and they ran off towards their house.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time, we will have the advantage!" Susan told Jack.

"Come on, lets go and talk with Professor Birch, before we go to route 101, and then Oldale Town," Susan said. "Mom has been talking about it."

So, Jack and Susan went back to Professor Birch. "Oh, so you won them," Professor Birch said.

"Yes sir and it was not easy!" Susan said.

"Here," Professor Birch said, handing us a couple of potions, 12 Pokeballs for each, and two PokeNavs, one for Jack, and the other for Susan.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"Good luck, and catch a lot of Pokemons!" Professor Birch said.

"We will do that!" Susan answered.

So, Jack and Susan left the lab, and they headed for Route 101.

"And teach my kids a leson," Professor Birch whispered to the air…

* * *

**Review! And if you do, add me into your alerts!**

**Vampire Wizy Wizy Wizardy**


	4. Oldade Town and Something Else

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Well this one has a huge suspense! Yay! Credits:**

**Tyrannosaurs Cerato: That's right, human descendants of a legendary! Never seen that before right?**

**Sentrovasi: Like I said, human descendants of a legendary Pokemon! But there is more to it! And no worries, I don't really care, you have your reasons...**

**Goodbye2you: It is fun to kill off a character. When they don't do a good job, I kill them from the story. And it is not illegal! But she was not even a character, just an opening subject to this whole story!**

**Stich Phantom: Nice meeting you! Have fun! This chapter has some confusions!**

**P.S. There will be a part here that will make no sense, so just send a review of why you don't get it and I will answer you!**

* * *

Jack: I don't like you!

**Vampire Wizard: Well deal with it!**

Jack: No, I mean why can't we be the people from Sapphire and Ruby, Brixe and Maxie?

**Vampire Wizard: Because you have the best part!**

_Susan: Like what part is that?_

**Being the star of the show! Deoxys children! Stopping the war! Kissing – Hey! You tricked me!**

_Susan: I know we did? So what?_

Jack: So, lets being the story, "Oldale Town and something else!"

**Vampire Wizard: Man that sucks! It should be… Olllllade TOWWWNNNNNNNN and SOOOOOMETHINGGGGGG ELSE!**

_Susan: Idiots! (Whacks Vampire Wizard and Jack in the head!)_

Jack: Hey!

_Susan: Live with it!_

**Vampire Wizard: Go to hell, both of you!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4:

Oldale Town and some thing else:

Jack and Susan were walking among the grass when two sounds came; one in front of them, the other behind them.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked Susan.

"Maybe two Poochyena?" Susan said, eyeing the movement of the grass behind them, while Jack looked at the one in front of them.

"Nah, they attack in groups," Jack answered.

"Then what do you suppose could be hiding under those grasses ready to pounce?" Susan asked, this time turning to Jack.

At that same time two things happened, one was that a Pokemon leaped from the grass ready to attack, the next one was Jack and Susan reaching out for their Pokeballs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Team Aqua hideout)

"Archie?" a voice called out to the Aqua team leader.

"Wah—Mom? Is that you?" the Aqua leader asked.

"No," the voice said, it went closer towards the Aqua Captain.

"Then show your self!" Archie commanded.

"With pleasure!" the voice said then it went appeared right in front of Archie.

"Arghhh!" the Aqua leader screamed. "Oh, Cipher Admin Ghast. It is just you."

A lady came out. She was tall, with purple boots, a purple tight shirt, purple hair, and she had the scent of death around her. "Of course it is me. The mission is done, sir. I set those two devils on them. They should not defeat it, or catch it so easy with a Nincada and a 'Ralts.' Besides, they are the best anyone can think of attacking," Ghast said.

"I hope so, but if you fail. Then my Sharpedo will deal with you, personally!" Archie said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, master. But what if, they use it?" Ghast asked.

"If they use it, then we are in deep trouble! We must not let them discover that they are Deoxys it self! If they do, I fear the will combine part of their life, to form Deoxys once more. And, did you destroy Rayquaza or not?" Archie said.

"No my master, Team Magma are taking care of Kyorge and Groudon right now. Next will be Celebi, then Jirachi, and then Mew, and then when they are powerful enough, Rayquaza," Ghast said.

"And what if Ho-oh and the three dogs? Or of Lugia and the three birds?" Archie asked.

"We are sending the three Regies right now with an army to take down Ho-oh and the three dogs, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. And we are sending Mewtwo to attack Lugia, Articuno, and Zapdos, and Moltres, sir." Ghast said.

"Good, good, good," Archie said…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back on Route 101)

A Pinsir and a Heracross came out from the bushes.

"Go, Ralts!" Susan cried and a Ralts came by her side.

"Go, Nincada!" Jack cried and his tiny little Nincada came by his side.

At that same time, a woman in a long white silk dress, came down and she froze the Pinsir and Heracross that were about to attack the two kids.

The woman had only one eye, green hair with blue streaks in it, she had red skin, no shoes, and she was wearing a white silk dress that fell down to her toes, she was hovering above the ground, one hand was raised, and she held a staff in her hand.

"Hello, Deoxys," the woman said.

"Deoxys? We are not Deoxys, ma'am," Jack said.

"No, but you are. Did your foster mother tell you that?" the woman asked.

"No, ma'am. She told us that Deoxys gave her two babies, us," Susan said.

"Well, when Deoxys did that, it divided its life to make two humans, you. And if you ever combine and sacrifice half of your life, Deoxys will be reborn. These two," the woman said pointing to the two Pokemon. "These two are Pokemon that are here to destroy you."

The Pinsir and Heracross were black, and they had red eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack said.

"Now please, let us fight them," Susan begged.

"Fight them? My dear lady, these are wild Pokemon trained by Team Aqua to kill. They are stronger than they seem. Your Pokemon have no match on them. Here, let me give you this," The woman said, and she handed each of the twins two Pokeballs.

"They both have a Pokemon in it. And once when you catch Pinsir and Heracross with a Pokeball, they will break out," the woman said.

"The how do we catch them?" Jack asked.

The lady handed them both a black Pokeball. "Use this," she said. And then she disappeared, leaving the two evil Pokemon unfrozen.

"Wait!" Jack called out. "What is you name? Will we ever see you again?"

The woman looked at them both. "In time you will know, in time. For now, just wait…wait…wait…" and then she left them to battle two evil Pokemon.

The two evil Pokemon were standing there. Eyeing the two trainers with great caution.

"Oh well, return Ralts!" Susan said, and her Ralts went back into its Pokeball.

"Yeah, return Nincada!" Jack said, and his Pokemon went away.

"Now I wonder what these two Pokemon are." Jack asked. "Which one do you want? The Pinsir or the Heracross?"

"Pinsir, suits me," Susan said.

"Then so be it!" Jack said. "Go, what ever you are!"

"Yeah, go what ever you are, too!" Susan called out.

Jack threw his two new Pokeball into the air and a Relicanth and a Corsola came out.

Susan threw her two Pokeball and a Huntail and a Gorebyss came out.

'Ah cool!" Jack said staring at this two Pokemon. "A Relicanth and a Corsola!"

"Mine are better," Susan said. "A Huntail and a Gorebyss!"

"Then let's take these Pokemon down and capture them!" Jack said.

"Right with you, brother!" Susan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jack's battle!)

(No trainer talking, too lazy to write their names) 

Heracross Vs Relicanth and Corsola

Relicanth and Corsola, use Harden!

Relicanth and Corsola began to harden them selves when Heracross began to absorb in sunlight.

Relicanth use Rock tomb! Corsola, use Bubble!

The Relicanth began to pile up rocks onto of Heracross. At that same moment then the last rock fell down on top of Heracross, it blasted its Solar beam.

The Solar beam blasted the rocks away. Corsola, having known about the plan used bubble right when the rocks cleared away.

The attack did little effect on Heracross, but it slowed down.

Alright! Now, Corsola, use Psychic, and Relicanth make it weak with Ice Beam!

Corsola began to charge up a Psychic attack when Heracross smashed into it. It began punching fiercely at the Pokemon, but Relicanth blasted out the Ice Beam knocking the Heracross into a nearby tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Jack said. He took out the black Pokeball and he threw it to the Heracross. The ball did not move, but it just turned green. Jack picked up the Pokeball again, and it turned black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Susan's Battle!)

(No trainer talk, too lazy!) 

Pinsir Vs Gorebyss and Huntail!

Gorebyss, use Whirl Pool to push Pinsir back. Huntail, get ready to use bite when it comes your way!

The Huntail went behind Pinsir, waiting. The Pinsir ran towards Gorebyss who shot out the Whirl Pool pushing it towards Huntail who took a big bite.

The Pinsir screamed (not really) in pain.

Huntail let go of Pinsir. Immediately it began punching Huntail with rage.

Gorebyss, use Ice Beam to knock it down!

The Gorebyss aimed and then it shot a blast of ice towards Pinsir, knocking it to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan took out the black Pokeball and threw it towards the Pinsir. It sucked in the Pokeball. The ball did not move, but it turned purple, and then black again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oldale Town)

When Jack and Susan, finally reached Oldale town, they were in for a shock.

There were trees, or more like 'remains' of trees. And there were stones every where and the whole place was in Chaos. People were running around, polices were running around, and a purple thing was fighting a white flying thing. In the air were three birds, one was light blue, yellow, and the other red. And they were fighting three Crobats…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampire Wizard: And that is the end of that chapter!**

Jack: What! How rude!

_Susan: Yeah, I agree with him!_

**Vampire Wizard: What else can I say?**

Jack: Um…How about readers, please review. Thank you.

_Susan: Not before this!_

**Name: Jack Oxys **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 11**

**Badges: None**

**Pokemon:**

**Nincada Lv: 9**

**Gender: Female**

**Attacks: Silver Wind, Faint Attack (Got from Parents), Scratch, Harden**

**Relicanth Lv: 20**

**Gender: Male**

**Attacks: Harden, Ice Beam, Rock Tomb, Surf**

**Corsola: Lv 20**

**Gender: Female**

**Attacks: Harden, Bubble, Psychic, Recover**

**Heracross Lv 30**

**Gender: None, too evil**

**Attacks: (Permanent) Solar Beam, Brick Beak, Body Slam, Mega Horn**

**Name: Susan Oxys**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 11**

**Badges: None**

**Pokemon:**

**Ralts Lv 9**

**Gender: Female**

**Attacks: Growl, Confusion, Memento Mori (From parent) --/--**

**Gorebyss Lv 20**

**Gender: Female**

**Attacks: Whirl Pool, Ice Beam, Dive, --/--**

**Huntail Lv 20**

**Gender: Male**

**Attacks: Bite, Ice Beam, Body Slam, --/--**

**Pinsir Lv 30**

**Gender: Female**

**Attacks (Permanent) Brick Beak, Solar Beam, Body Slam, Mega Kick**

**

* * *

Well? That lady will not come for about 10 chapters or so. And I am going to change the gym learders and their Pokemon a bit. And maybe the city names...I dont really know. And oh! A battle in Olade town! Yippe! How do you think will it turn out?**


End file.
